My Tutor Friend
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: He’s a boy. She’s a girl. He’s a playboy. She’s a nerd. There both 21. So what’s the difference? He’s in high school and she’s in college. And she’s his tutor. INUKAG
1. Hello! My name is Higurashi Kagome!

A/N: Hey People! I haven't written on fan fiction for a long time! Poor me!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! (Sniff! Sniff!)  
  
Summary: Based on the Korean movie. He's a boy. She's a girl. He's a playboy. She's a nerd. They're both 21. So what's the difference? He's in high school and she's in college. And she's his tutor. INU/KAG  
  
"blah" Talk

(blah)Action

'blah' Thought

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

My Tutor Friend  
  
Based on the Korean movie.  
  
Chapter One: Hello! My name is Higurashi Kagome!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Ha! You kids think it's funny to drop your grades, eh?!" Nobunaga sent another kick to the two students on the floor. His gang surrounded the boys ready to beat the crap out of them. They were in the school gym. 

(Flick!)   
  
Nobunaga turned around. A man dressed in the black school uniform, long black hair to his waist and violet eyes; picked up a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He blew out a puff and stared at Nobunaga.  
  
"Oh! It's the transfer student! Don't you know that this is a non-smoking gym?!"  
  
Nobunaga swung his bat at the transfer student, but hit air instead. Nobunaga was confused. Nobunaga looked right then left. Unknowingly, the transfer student was behind Nobunaga and smacked the back of his head. Nobunaga fell down with a loud thud and rubbed his head. His nose was bleeding.  
  
Kikyo, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna came in. Kikyo laid eyes on the transfer student and licked her lips.  
  
Nobunaga sat up and stood.  
  
"Who the hell hit me!" Inu Yasha, the new transfer student, walked up to Nobunaga.  
  
"So... I heard you were the boss around here..." Nobunaga looked up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Yasha walked away, making his long black hair sway.  
  
"Just don't get into my way..." Nobunaga angrily stood up and pointed to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!" Nobunaga ran with the bat in hand. Inu Yasha just turned around and flicked his cigarette at Nobunaga's forehead, making Nobunaga fall flat on his back.  
  
"Don't mess with me..." With that, Inu Yasha walked pass Kikyo, looking cool. Kikyo licked her lips and smiled.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome smacked the twins up sided on the head in front of her.  
  
"Pay attention!" The twins nursed their head.  
  
"Ah fuck..." The left twin said. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Fuck? Oh my goodness..." Then her face changed to angry. "Do you wanna die?" She said dangerously as she stared at the twins.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome quietly opened her mother's restaurant's door. Her mother was frying chicken until her mother turned around and threw her tongs at Kagome. Kagome moved to the side and smirked with a sly when it didn't hit her. The tongs bounced onto the wall to the ceiling and fell on top of Kagome's head.  
  
"Ow!" She hid her head with her hands, rubbing her head smoothly. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Kagome... You can't always quit your tutor job!" Her mother scolded. Kagome dropped her hands and stomped towards her mother with a pouty face. Kagome was 21 years old, long light brown hair to her middle back, and blue cerulean eyes.  
  
"But ma! They don't even listen to me! How am I supposed to tutor when they don't listen!" Ms. Higurashi raised a hand to say for her to calm down.  
  
"Okay, okay... I have another job for you-"  
  
"Ma!" Ms. Higurashi slammed her hand on the counter. Kagome silenced immediately. Ms. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"I have a friend. They're rich and want you to tutor their son. You start tomorrow. Now," Ms. Higurashi gave a bag full of fried chicken to Kagome, "deliver this to Ms. Chan across the street."  
  
Kagome sighed and took it.

( ) ( ) ( ) Next day ( )

Kagome gaped what was in front of her. Big black gates and a brick mansion in it. She rang the doorbell next to the gate and it opened. She walked on the sidewalk that led her to the house door. She was immediately in.  
  
She walked into the living room and almost everything was white or wood. She walked toward the fireplace and admired the antiques that were laid upon.  
  
"You must be the tutor."  
  
Kagome turned around quickly to face the 'mother' of the family. The mother had a black lotion mask over her face and wore a navy blue robe and hair in a towel. She was missing her two slices of cucumber on her eyes. Kagome had to bite her lip from laughing. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Oh good. He's upstairs in his room... The last room on the right." The mother turned around. "Ahh... my face...!" She softly wept. Kagome shrugged and walked towards the staircase. Halfway, she met a cute face. He had orange hair and glossy eyes. 'Cute boy... This must be him...' Kagome thought.  
  
"You must be the teacher." The boy said. Kagome held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Takahashi Inu Yasha?" The boy in front of her shook his head.  
  
"He's upstairs in his room. I'm his younger brother Shippo." Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. The orange head walked passes her.  
  
"Nice meeting you. Good luck with my brother!" With that, he walked down the stairs. Kagome shrugged and continued walking up the stairs. 'This family is so quiet... I really hope the student is as nice as Shippo...'She walked to the last door to the right and opened it.  
  
"Konnichiwa...?" She peered inside and walked in. "Wow..."  
  
The room was clean with one king-sized bed on the right center. Skis were next to the bed. She closed the door behind her. She looked to her left to see a small white puffy couch, in front of it was a small wood table, and after that was a T.V inside the wall. She looked next to her left was a picture that was hung above the white couch. Next to the picture said that 'Mean people suck!' in English.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome walked to the drawer that was to the right of the bed. She looked at the small pictures that were standing up. It was pictures of a parachute and her student in a suit, but there wasn't a picture of his face really shown. She walked to the bathroom and was in awe.  
  
"This is a kid's room? It's big enough for a family to live in..." She looked into the mirror.  
  
"Hello! My name is Higu... No..." She smiled and held out her hand towards the mirror. "Hi! My name is Higurashi Kagome!" Her smile fell. "No, no, no... This is NOT good... I sound too fake!" Then, she heard voices downstairs.  
  
"I told you that I didn't want a fucking tutor!" An angry voice yelled. Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Kagome leaned her head towards the door, but instead the door opened and smacked her forehead in the process. Inu Yasha walked pass her, not caring. He tossed his pack on the couch and sat down.  
  
"Ow! ...Aaa...." She fell to the ground with a thud. She got up angrily and faced him.  
  
"What the hell did you that for, you jerk!" Inu Yasha faced her and 'keh'ed. He reached money from his pocket and tossed it to her.  
  
"Just go... I don't need a tutor..." Kagome smacked him on the head.  
  
"Do you think you can control me?! You're just in high school and I'm in college!" She smacked his head again. Inu Yasha looked down right pissed, ready to beat her up.

( )

( ) ( )

( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome shook her head. Don't think that Kagome. She was still imagining things. She stood up from her ground and greeted Inu Yasha from the couch.  
  
"Hi. I'm Higurashi Kagome, your new tutor." She took out her hand to shake, but it was ignored. Kagome fumed, but turned around and sat down on the ground in front of the table.  
  
She pulled out her textbook and a bag of pens.  
  
He took out a cigarette.  
  
She took out her notebook and folded it nicely out.  
  
He took out his lighter.  
  
She clicked her pen.  
  
He lit his cigarette.  
  
She stared at him in disgust.  
  
"Please don't smoke during class..." Kagome said, scrunching up her nose. Inu Yasha looked at her way.  
  
"I smoke when I'm pissed..." Inu Yasha loosened his uniform and sat down in front of Kagome, blowing a puff of smoke in her face. Kagome coughed and fanned her face. Inu Yasha blew another one and smirked. Kagome bit her bottom lip and stared at him.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Ma! I don't want to do it!" Kagome yelled as she came into her house. Ms. Higurashi chopped off the chicken's head off the wooden cutting board. Kagome uneasily looked at the decapitated chicken. Ms. Higurashi stared at Kagome in a scary monotone look. Kagome gulped.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "I'll do it. I'll tutor him..." Ms. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"That's my girl..."

( ) ( ) ( )Next day ( )

"Okay, today we are going to learn..." Kagome stared at Inu Yasha who was slowly dozing off.  
  
(Ahem!) Kagome cleared her throat. Inu Yasha only turned his eyes to her, but not face. He stared at her for a moment, then sat down in front of her. He leaned over the table and stared at something on Kagome.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Kagome questioned. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"That's rare..." Inu Yasha shuffled his black hair. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What is?" Inu Yasha continued to stare at 'it'.  
  
"It's like a flat T.V screen..." Kagome looked down and blushed. She smacked his head.  
  
"Stop it and concentrate..." Inu Yasha looked at her vest and picked at it.  
  
"Why do you wear this? You wore the same thing as yesterday..." Kagome smacked his hand away.  
  
"Shut up..."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A/N: So do you like it so far? I hope so! Please review! -Loving-miko-to- hanyou! 


	2. Do you voodoo?

A/N: Sorry! My review thing isn't working! It won't obey me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or My Tutor Friend... DON'T SUE ME! YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!  
  
"Talk" (Action) 'Thoughts'  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
My Tutor Friend  
  
Chapter Two – Do you voodoo?  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha sat down on the white couch, staring at Kagome, who was sitting on the ground in front of the table.  
  
"So, I heard you're 23. Me too, born in March..." Inu Yasha said, breaking the silence. Kagome ignored him and took out her notebook and flipped it open. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"I can't come on Sunday, I –"Inu Yasha didn't let Kagome finish.  
  
"Come on Monday, seven to nine. Tuesday, six to eight. Wednesday, off. Thursday, five to seven. Friday, off... It's up to you for what you want to teach me, but it up to me if I come. You teach me for a month." Kagome glared daggers at him.  
  
Inu Yasha lit a cigarette.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome barked, slapping the table.  
  
"Smoking... If you don't want me to smoke then don't piss me off..." Kagome opened her textbook.  
  
"Don't piss me off too..." She sighed. "Where's your textbook?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked through his pack and pulled a magazine and threw it on the table. Kagome looked at it. It was a Playboy magazine. She pushed it away.  
  
"I'm serious!" Kagome yelled, placing her hands on her hips. Inu Yasha crawled off the couch and sat in front of her. He took the magazine and flashed it in front of her. Kagome looked away. "Stop it!" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"So, your nick-name is Country Chick..." A cell phone tone of 'Dearest' rang on. Kagome reached for her cell phone to see it was off. She looked at Inu Yasha who already said "What?"  
  
'Ugh... He has the same ring tone as me... What a rotten luck.' Kagome thought helplessly.  
  
"Go where?... Naw, there isn't any pretty girls over there... Yeah..." Inu Yasha continued talking while Kagome wrote something on her notebook.  
  
'Sometimes, people say that success is briefer than a girl's beauty.' Inu Yasha closed his flip-up phone. Kagome passed him the notebook.  
  
"Read it in American." Instead of in English, he read it in Japanese. He threw the notebook book down.  
  
"Boring..." He stood up and ruffled his black mane. "... This is sooooo boring..." He picked up his black leather jacket and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ha?! Wait?!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the wooden stairs. His father came in. Inu Yasha paused. His father stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Where are you going?" His father question. Inu Yasha pointed upstairs with his shaky finger.  
  
"N-nowhere dad. I just got back from sending a textbook to the library for my tutor." His father smiled.  
  
"Oh really... Well, the reason why I came home early was because I want your teacher to have dinner with us."  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"Sorry if this is little, but I'm sure it'll have a great taste..." The maid said as she placed the curry in the center of the diner table. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh no! It's great!" Inu Yasha's dad smiled and crossed his hands in a prayer way.  
  
"Let's pray..." Everyone closed their eyes. Inu Yasha just leaned back and smirked.  
  
"Today we would like to thank our heroes and ancestors for they had done so many things for us. We are very grateful." At this point Shippo and Inu Yasha were about to doze off. "So we would like to say thank you. Thank You... Amen."  
  
"Amen" Everyone echoed.  
  
Kagome watched everyone grabbed something to eat. She looked to the left of her and saw meat. She picked one and ate it. Inu Yasha watched her and dropped his lo mien he was about to eat. Dad watched Kagome in a question. Kagome ate 3 more pieces and smiled.  
  
"Sir, what is this? It's delicious!" Dad gulped before answering.  
  
"Cow testicles." Kagome automatically spit the food out on Dad's face and coughed. Shippo snickered. Dad just watched Kagome, oblivious to what was on his face.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome walked out of the house, with Inu Yasha following. She walked/ran to the gate and fumbled with the handle. Inu Yasha smacked her hand away, making her yelp. He opened the door smoothly and Kagome walked out.  
  
"Oi." Kagome faced him. "Don't ever eat my house any more. You're disgusting..." He slammed the door in her face.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) Next day ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed. She pulled the stuff ugly boy doll in front of her. On the stomach of the doll, it spelled 'Takahashi Inu Yasha' in red marker. She growled in front of it and eyed its head.  
  
"How dare you basterd... Ahhh!" Kagome bit OFF the head, spitting out the head into her trash bin in her room. She bit the left arm and shook back and forth like a mad dog would. She spit the doll on to the floor and stomped on it, yelling curses on it. Or him... Yeah, yelling curses at him.  
  
"Ah... Kagome-Chan..." Sango said from the door. Her face was afraid. "A-are you alright?" She stuttered. Kagome looked at her with her gray baggy eyes.  
  
"Am I alright? Am I alright?! I imagined opening HIS stomach and pulling out HIS intestines and letting it rot!!" Kagome yelled, motioned with her hands. Sango sweat dropped and sat on Kagome's bed.  
  
"...Oh... Well, if that's it then -"  
  
"Wait! There's more!" Kagome said, pointing to the doll below her.  
  
"When he smoked in front of me, I just wanted to rip out his tongue and see him bleed to death!" Kagome again said with hand motions. Sango backed away slowly...  
  
"God will forgive -"  
  
"Wait! There's more Sango-Chan!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) Lunch at Shikon High ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Ginta and Hakkako sat in front of Inu Yasha as they giggled.  
  
"Thank you for saving us, Inu Yasha-sama. Your legs were so flexible when you kicked Nobunaga..." Ginta said and giggled.  
  
"And how you flicked your cigarette at Nobunaga..." Hakkako giggled, showing a motion how Inu Yasha did it. Inu Yasha ignored the so-called 'boys' in front of him and continued eating.  
  
"Hey, hey! How did you fall two grades behind anyway?" Ginta said. Hakkako smacked his head. Ginta smacked back. Stare. They laughed together. Stupid dumb butts...  
  
"Hey..." Kikyo and her gang came up. "Takahashi Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha ignored her and picked up his hamburger. She sat next to him. "I'm Katie..." Inu Yasha looked up and moved her hair with his fork, revealing her real name on her uniform. He smirked.  
  
"Misako Tsubame Kikyo is your real name." He continued eating. Kikyo flipped her hair.  
  
"Well, I have an American name for a reason, you know." She faced Inu Yasha. "Do you think it's our fate that we're meant to be together?" He didn't answer and gave the last bite for his hamburger. Kikyo faced her gang.  
  
"Give it to me..." Kagura rolled her eyes and gave Kikyo the cologne. Kikyo passed it to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Contradiction by Kevin C. You do use cologne, right?"  
  
He didn't answer and sipped his soup. Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Do you think there's 'contradiction' between us?"  
  
"Hey transfer student!" Nobunaga moved between Kikyo and Inu Yasha. Kikyo snorted in disgust. Nobunaga looked at Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing here, bitch?" Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Sitting next to my dream guy of course..." Kikyo giggled. Nobunaga had a disgusted faced on.  
  
"Dream guy? Whatever." He pushed Kikyo out of her seat and sat on it. Kikyo fell on to the floor with a thud and glared at Nobunaga. Nobunaga stared at Inu Yasha and smirked. Inu Yasha continued eating. Nobunaga leaned over Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey, you old fart. Heard you got taste of living abroad, dick head. What's with your queer hairstyle—." Inu Yasha scooped soup into Nobunaga's face.  
  
"Oh sorry. Did I do that? Here." Inu Yasha patted powered biscuits over Nobunaga's face.  
  
He fumed and was ready to kick Inu Yasha. But Inu Yasha quickly shoved his food plate into Nobunaga's face.  
  
Everyone gasped and held their breath. Nobunaga fell onto his back, having salad tossed on his face. Inu Yasha walked pass everyone. Ginta and Hakkako had dreamy eyes.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) Outside of campus... ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome and Sango walked outside of their College campus.  
  
"You shouldn't acted weak from the very beginning! Now you have to come out strong!" Sango said to her best friend. Sango pumped her fist up, but carefully because she had coffee in her other hand.  
  
"Don't listen to what he says! Drill him down with confusing questions. Say 'You don't even know this?" Sango nudged her friend. "Right?"  
  
Kagome nodded an evilly smirked. She took a sip of her hot cocoa.  
  
"He, he, he... He's dead meat now." Kagome faced her best friend. "Victory!"  
  
"Victory!" Sango echoed.  
  
"Just do it!" They both yelled.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Hey! I'm sooooo sorry if you can't review! I told my page that I wanted you guys to review to me, but nothing changes... Is it me, or my stupid micro work spacing isn't working? (Shruggs) Peace out! – Loving-miko-to-hanyou! 


	3. Ugly as Country Chick

A/N: Hey people! Here's another chapter for all the good people who reviewed!  
  
I DO NOT OWN! ANYTHING!  
  
"Talk" (Action) 'Thought'  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
My Tutor Friend  
  
Chapter Three – Ugly as Country Chick  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha lay down on his couch as he played 'snake' on his flip-up cell phone. Kagome walked in and placed her things on the desk and sat down.  
  
"Konnichiwa..." Kagome said quietly. "Okay, listen. As if the moon went into the clouds. As if, like, or as are used for similes. Number two is correct. Your example?"  
  
Inu Yasha pressed buttons on his cell. "Ugly like Country Chick, ugly as Country Chick, as if the Country Chick is ugly." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Great." She looked at her textbook. "Next question..." Inu Yasha closed his cell phone and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay? What's with the smile? Do you wanna die?" Inu Yasha threatened. Kagome smiled bigger.  
  
"It's good to smile!"  
  
"Keh! On a pretty face it is..." Inu Yasha walked to his closet. Kagome checked her book again.  
  
"These questions deals with poets... Hmm... This might be confusing for you..." Kagome turned around to check what Inu Yasha was doing. He kneeled in front of a box. He shuffled his clothes around and scratched his back. 'Lazy ass basterd!'  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her turned around and flipped the pages of her book until...  
  
"Ahh..." She eyed her finger that was bleeding from a paper cut. "I'm bleeding..." Inu Yasha heard what she said and panicked.  
  
"Hurry! Wipe it up! You'll stain the desk!" Kagome left her mouth hanging open shocked.  
  
"Is the desk more important than I am?! How rude!" Kagome yelled as she watched him walk over to her. Inu Yasha dropped a napkin on the desk. He stared at her.  
  
"You're the rude one, staining people's desk with your blood..." Inu Yasha shuffled his hair. "Whenever I see blood, I feel nausea's. Now wipe it." Inu Yasha left for the bathroom. Kagome smacked her hand on the desk.  
  
"We're even not done yet!" Inu Yasha ignored her and closed the clear bathroom door. Kagome could see that Inu Yasha stripped off his clothes and hopped in the shower that was on. Kagome sighed.  
  
She heard the 'Dearest' cell phone ring and checked hers. She realized that it was Inu Yasha's phone. She walked over to the couch where his silver cell phone laid. She flipped it up.  
  
"Moushi moushi. You've reached Takahashi Inu Yasha's cell phone..." Kagome said as she ruffled her hair.  
  
"Who the hell are you, bitch?! Why are you with Inu Yasha?! Give him the phone right now!" Kikyo screamed over the line.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Oh just shut the fuck up..." Kagome replied.  
  
"What?! You fucking bitch!" Kagome pulled the cell phone back from her ear. Kagome massaged her ear before giving it back. Kikyo continued to scream at Kagome. "Want your head shoved down the toilet?!" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha honey. Are you done yet?" Kagome faked with sweetness. Inu Yasha walked behind her, drying his long black hair with a white towel. "Oh, okay baby... Now go to hell wench!"  
  
Kagome slammed his phone down. A towel was thrown against Kagome's head. Kagome turned around sharply, and blushed. Inu Yasha just wore his navy blue robe.  
  
"Your clothes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Turn around so I can get dressed..." Kagome was about to protest, but Inu Yasha took off his robe already and she quickly turned around.  
  
"What are you doing? We only have an hour left!" Kagome now protested. She could hear him changing.  
  
"Just shut up and go later. I'll give you the money..." Kagome fumed and turned around.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled angrily.  
  
She blushed when she saw an Inu Yasha with only red boxers on and trying to pull up his pants, showing off his back muscles. Inu Yasha jumped up and rolled over on his bed to the other side where Kagome couldn't see him.  
  
Kagome covered her eyes with her hands. She removed a finger and saw Inu Yasha stand up with his pants fully on and chest opened.  
  
"Do you want me THAT much?!" Inu Yasha barked. Kagome turned around with her hands by her side.  
  
"S-shut up!" Kagome barked back. Inu Yasha pulled on a red button up shirt over his bare chest.  
  
"Okay, okay. Hold it in. Why would you want your student? You're scaring me..." Kagome fisted her hands and gritted her teeth.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant!" She sighed. "Anyway, why do you want to be tutored if you're not gonna learn?"  
  
Inu Yasha came up to Kagome and turned her around. He painfully pinched her cheeks and swayed her face side to side.  
  
"My old dad wants me to graduate from high school. He's scary." Kagome smacked his hands away. "He'll cancel my credit cards."  
  
He walked pass her to his window, buttoning his shirt on the way. He looked to her and smirked. "Live easy!" He jumped out of the window. Kagome's eye's widened. She ran to the window.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Come back! Lessons not over yet, jackass!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome walked out of the black gates and headed home. Unknowingly, Yura followed her. Kagome continued walking until she saw Kikyo at a light post. Kikyo stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Were you that chick on Inu Yasha's phone?" Kagome stepped back.  
  
"Ha! You're all in high school! I'm in college! Be nice to your elders!"  
  
Kanna pushed Kagome into a corner. Kagome screamed when the brick wall was smashed against her back. Kikyo stepped up. Kagome smacked Kikyo. Kikyo punched her in the face.  
  
"You're lucky you look like that because I'm gonna smash up that face of yours!" Kagome touched her cheek and growled. She looked at Kikyo evilly.  
  
"You wench! Don't you have any older sisters?!" Kagome pushed Kikyo away. Kikyo's gang come up...  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome sat against the wall with a bloody nose and a black eye. She wiped it away angrily.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome had a tissue stuck up her left nose as she sat down and sharpened her butcher knife. She lifts up her knife to examine it until the lights came on. Kagome turned her slowly like she was drunk and was angry with the person who turned on the light. She was smacked on the head.  
  
"Aaaa Kagome... Sharpen it with the lights on, idiot... You scared me... If you want to kill someone, do it with the lights on, baka..." Her mother went back to sleep. Kagome slowly turned her head back to her knife, sharpening it again.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"You're my only one! The only one I can love!" Kikyo sang at bar. There were separate rooms where you could sing alone with your party.  
  
Inu Yasha bobbed his head up and down, taking a smoke. The neon lights were really hurting his eyes. Kikyo crawled over the table were it had beer bottles. Yura, Kagura, Kanna, Ginta, and Hakkako were dancing in the background. Kikyo got over to him and continued singing.  
  
Nobunaga saw them through the window from the door and laughed. He ran back.  
  
"I love you! Only you! If I can, I'd wish we were together forever!" Kikyo sang as Inu Yasha pinched her cheek. Kikyo gave the mike to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I will --." The music stopped. Inu Yasha frowned and passed the mike back. Kikyo looked up. Hakkako stepped away from the speakers.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" Kikyo screamed. Hakkako swallowed.  
  
"I tried to resume..." Ginta smacked Hakkako's head.  
  
"Idiot! You pressed cancel!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Ginta and Hakkako had bruised eyes as they watched Kikyo sing.  
  
"Your're the only one for me! The only one---!" The music stopped again. Kikyo looked up.  
  
"What did you do now?!" Hakkako and Ginta shook their heads.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Then, the police came in.  
  
"Freeze! Put your hands up in the air! You're all arrested for under age drinking!"  
  
Kikyo hid her head inside Inu Yasha's jacket. Inu Yasha just smirked and took a drink of his Sam Adams.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Nobunaga watched as the group went inside the police car. He frowned. He nudged Kenny, one of his members.  
  
"Go tell them that they're missing a pretty boy."  
  
"Aw, why me?" Nobunaga smacked his head.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Kenny walked towards the police officer. Nobunaga watched. Kenny came back.  
  
"So! Did you tell them?!" Nobunaga said worriedly. Kenny nodded.  
  
"They said that Inu Yasha wasn't a minor..."  
  
Nobunaga screamed. "That's right!" He punched his crew and screamed. "OOH FUCK!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha sat inside the club, all by himself. He gave another swing.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha opened the door to his room and was shocked.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Sorry! Kinda left you a cliffe! ! Please review! If you can't for some unknown reason then I'm very sorry! 


	4. Tough!

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! DO NOT SUE ME!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! ;! I went to Canada and just came back! If you were wondering if I met a lot of pretty boys then, yep! You're right!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

My Tutor friend

Chapter Four – Tough!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"You're still here? You're not staying over, right?" Inu Yasha sighed and picked out money from his pocket. "Here, take a taxi and go..." He walked over to his closet and opened it

Kagome bit her lip and angrily stared at him. She stood up and threw a textbook at Inu Yasha. As soon as it hit Inu Yasha's back, he turned around. Kagome threw more of his textbooks.

"Are you crazy now?!" Inu Yasha angrily yelled. Kagome threw another book at his knees.

"I've met a lot of misfits before, but you're the worst! You're such an arrogant pig!" Inu Yasha stomped over to Kagome. "I should get respect!"

Kagome picked up another book and was about to throw it, but Inu Yasha caught her wrist and looked into her cerulean blue eyes.

"What's the point of learning for you, you basterd?!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome on the couch.

"Watch your mouth, wench!" Inu Yasha yelled to her face. Kagome pushed his hands off of her shoulders and pushed him back.

"Why?! Wanna hit me?! Fine!" Kagome leaned up toward Inu Yasha, spitting on his face. "Hit me! Hit me then!" Inu Yasha wiped his face.

"You should be ashamed for being two grades behind! Stay in school until you're 50 then, jackass!" Kagome walked away and grabbed her pack and pens. Inu Yasha watched her angrily.

"As long as I got paid, I thought it will be all right..." She walked towards the door. "...But I can't sell out pride anymore..." She faced Inu Yasha. "Bye."

Inu Yasha watched as she disappeared, shocked that Kagome was the first woman to stand up to him.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome curled her hair tips for her brother's birthday. She wore a white tube top that went up to her knees with little Sakura petals decorated. She listened as her brother talked.

"Guys that are all talk aren't really tough. He's fake..." Her sixteen year old brother Souta said. "You need to be tougher on guys like him!"

Kagome turned around, now with lip-gloss in hand.

"Seeing the way he acts and looks at me, could he REALLY hurt me?"

Souta clapped his hands. "It's all an act! Its high school kids these days, Kagome. A third of them pierced their ear and bellies!" The phone rang. Souta got up. "Aw, why ain't ma picking up the phone?!"

Sango came in and smiled.

"Wow! Kagome-Chan! You look beautiful!" Sango said awe. Nanase Miroku came up behind Sango and smiled. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend.

"Yes, yes Kagome-sama! You do indeed look beautiful!" Miroku said, singing 'beautiful' in a singsong voice. Kagome blushed and bowed slightly.

"Thank you..." Sango's face lit up.

"Hey! I know!" All attention was on Sango. "Kagome, truth or dare?" Kagome shrugged.

"Dare..."

"I dare Kagome-chan to dress pretty for a week!" Kagome fumbled with her lip-gloss.

"What?! No way!" Miroku smiled.

"I agree with Kagome-sama." Sango glared at Miroku. Miroku had a huge grin.

"I'd say for five months." Kagome fell on to the floor.

"What?! Heck no, Mr. Tekno!" Sango smiled and pecked his cheek.

( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome wore a white jacket as she waited outside the gates to teach again. Kagome heard a motorcycle go pass her and looked. Kagome sighed when she saw who it was. Inu Yasha smirked as he leaned over his black motorcycle. The gate opened and Inu Yasha rode in.

"Aren't you going to come in?" He yelled behind him.

Kagome slowly walked inside.

( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome sat on the ground again and Inu Yasha lay on the couch.

"Sit up straight." Kagome ordered. Inu Yasha sighed and sat up.

"What's with the nice clothes?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome took off her white coat, letting her curls fall over her face. Inu Yasha licked his lips as his violet eyes checked her perfect curves up and down. Kagome pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her legs, folding her jacket on top of her legs.

"Today was my brother's birthday. Also, my friends dared me to dress up nice for five whole months..."

"Keh... I thought you didn't want to come anymore." Kagome stared at him with her blue eyes.

"If you disagree, then go ahead and fire me..."

Kagome shrugged and leaned back, placing her hands to balance behind her. Inu Yasha ruffled his black long hair.

"I had dozens of tutors before you. But I was never the one to quit first...they did." Inu Yasha looked down at his lap. "I thought you'd quit by now, but," Inu Yasha looked up and smirked. "...It's been fun."

Kagome stuck her tongue at him. "I never quit something I started. We'll see who's fun." Kagome opened her pack and took out some books. "We're going to study phrases..." She flipped some pages open.

"Oi. Do we really need to study?" Kagome looked up.

"What else? Dating?" Inu Yasha was about to say 'yes', but the glare Kagome gave him made him choose the other way. He sat in front of Kagome.

"Let's study." Kagome smiled, making her lip-gloss glow. Inu Yasha stared. He decided that to turn his back on her was a good idea.

"Okay." She looked at her textbook. "Chinese phrases are usually on tests. Listen carefully. Four Enemies One Soul."

"Fighting thugs on all four sides." Inu Yasha said carefully, clicking his pen in hand.

"Good. Now, Small Needle Big Molehill?"

"Exaggerating your ass off."

"Dark Play Good Shot."

Inu Yasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Shot? In pool, you have several good shots to win the game. Example." Inu Yasha showed a demonstration on the desk. "Snap shot!"

"Hmm... True Intimacy Friendly Foe." Inu Yasha didn't answer and shrugged.

"Okay. You think you have a lot of friend now, but if you're not true to them, then it won't last. If you don't have any money, they'll leave you immediately." Inu Yasha stared at Kagome.

"Bitch, watch your mouth..."

Kagome gasped and kicked him under the desk.

"I'm trying to teach you!"

Inu Yasha ignored her and pulled out a cigarette and was centimeters from his mouth. Kagome panicked and took the cigarette and shoved it up his left nose. Inu Yasha looked at her, pissed. Kagome burst out laughing. Inu Yasha blew out the cigarette.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Kagome smacked his head.

"Don't smoke in class! Do it during free time! No, no, no... Just QUIT smoking!"

Inu Yasha looked at his cigarette with his violet orbs.

"Damn it..."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"CHEERS!" Sango, Souta and Kagome yelled. They dunked their beer cans together. Well, except for Souta who had Root Beer instead. He was still under age.

"I told you! You have to come out strong! And look where you are! He's in the palm of your hands!" Sango said, talking with hand motions.

Souta argued. "No! It was me who gave her the courage and told her that guys were fake!"

"Well, I gave her my tutoring skills." Sango argued back. Kagome pounded the table.

"Enough! This is MY life I'm risking here! So," She lift her can up, " TO ME!"

"To Kagome!" They echoed.

( ) ( ) ( )

Tonight, Kagome wore a light blue sundress that went to her knees, her hair tips curled.

"Listen. Today is English idioms. 'Be careful', 'all right', and 'take care'." Inu Yasha just nodded. He leaned over the desk to get better access to see 'down there' when she bent down enough.

"Okay, here's an easier way of memorizing...Hmm... Okay. Imagine a polar bear standing. The bears stands so..." Inu Yasha nodded.

"All right... The bear is standing... And will his dick." Kagome smacked his head.

"Get your dirty mind out of the gutter." Inu Yasha glared at Kagome.

"Hey. Don't smack my head ever again..."

(Dearest ring tone on)

Kagome smacked the table.

"I told you to turn off your phone!"

Inu Yasha smacked the table.

"It's YOUR fucking phone, idiot."

Kagome blinked.

"Oh..." She reached for her phone and flipped it open. "Moushi moushi?" Kagome gasped. "Hojo-kun?!" Kagome smiled to the phone. "Oh I missed you so much...Really? When?"

Inu Yasha angrily scribbled his pen over his notebook as he continued to stare at Kagome.

"Hmm..." Kagome giggled. Why can't Inu Yasha make her smile like that? All the smiles he was given were fake. "...Me too... Me too..." Kagome gave a little wave to the phone. "Bye-bye..." She closed her phone and looked at Inu Yasha, who stared back.

"Wow... I can't believe that a guy actually calls you..." Inu Yasha replied with a bored voice. Kagome placed her phone back in her pack.

"Yeah. So? Jealous?" Inu Yasha snorted.

(Dearest ring tone on)

Kagome turned to dreamy state again as she reached for her phone. Inu Yasha smacked her hand away.

"It's my phone, stupid." Inu Yasha reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Takahashi Inu Yasha speaking...what? I can't hear you...Speak up..." He looked to Kagome. "Really?"

( ) ( ) ( )

"Move out of the way, wench!" Inu Yasha angrily yelled. Inu Yasha was on his black motorcycle and was about to leave, but Kagome stood in front of him; blocking his way out.

"No! You HAVE to stay here!" Kagome argued, partly scared of his motorcycle that was roaring at her.

"Arg! I'm gonna run you over!" Inu Yasha rode off. Kagome ran after him. Right when he was out the gates, Kagome pulled his motorcycle back. Inu Yasha looked behind him.

"Let go, bitch!"

"No! You can't go!"

(BEEP! BEEP!)

High beams were on their faces. Dad walked out of the car, towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stiffened.

"Engine stop!" Dad said in English. "What are you doing?"

Inu Yasha pointed towards the highway.

"We were going to buy a textbook for-for-"

"English!" Kagome barged in. "And Inu Yasha was helping me stretch before we go." Kagome smiled sweetly to dad, stretching her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Dad clicked his tongue. "Alright. Go buy a textbook. Take a picture of it to show me."

Inu Yasha clapped his hands. "Yea. Gotta go before they close!"

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

! Gomen na sai! Review if you want more! –Loving-miko-to-hanyou!


	5. Wind comes, Wind blows

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**tutor**

My Tutor Friend

Chapter Five – Wind comes, wind blows

**tutor **

They rode down the highways, skipping each car and going pass them. Kagome held tighter to him every sharp turn he made.

"Ah! Slower!" Kagome screamed through the black helmet at Inu Yasha. She heard him growl.

"Just hold me tighter, wench!" He made another sharp turn. Kagome gave a small scream and held tighter. Inu Yasha smirked and continued his way.

**tutor**

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kikyo shouted when she saw him approach. She growled when she saw Kagome hugging him.

They stopped in front of an old brick building. Inu Yasha quickly helped Kagome off his bike. Kagome took the first steps on Earth, and then collapsed in his arms with dizziness.

"Inu Yasha!" Kikyo growled and pointed to Kagome. "Why is she here?!"

Inu Yasha ignored her and helped Kagome steady herself. Kagome slowly took off the black helmet and handed to him. Inu Yasha lazily placed the helmet on the motorcycle and looked into her eyes.

"Stay here and don't leave." Inu Yasha said in a stern voice. Kagome regained her focus and nodded.

"Sure..." With that answer, Inu Yasha left inside the building.

"Why the hell are you here, bitch?!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome gave the finger to Kikyo.

"You think I want to?!"

**tutor**

"You two traitors!" Nobunaga kicked Ginta's side as he lay on the floor, bleeding. Nobunaga and his gang were on the roof with Ginta and Hakkako. "You sided with him because he had money! He's nothing without it!"

Hakkako smiled at him.

"Heh! You guys think it's funny to get your ass kicked?!" Ginta nodded. Nobunaga fumed.

"Why you-!"

A punch was sent to Nobunaga's face. He landed on the floor, hard.

"I think it's funny to get your ass kicked." A familiar voice said behind them. The gang looked to see the devil.

"Aw shit..."

**tutor**

"How can you be so calm?! He's in a middle of a fight right now!" Kagome shouted at Kikyo. Kikyo turned red.

"Shut up! You're not his mother! Go check if you're so worried!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and turned around, heading inside the building. She ran up to the roof, hoping that he'd be okay. When she reached to the top, she kicked open the door.

Inu Yasha jumped kicked a red headed guy, and then punched a blue guy. Kagome stared in disbelief. He was so swift! He dodged a coming stick and kicked that guy in the stomach. Kagome's insides were twisting. She watched as Nobunaga came with a fist. Inu Yasha smirked and jumped kicked, kicking Nobunaga's head.

Inu Yasha heard a short gasp behind him. He quickly turned around to see the white dressed girl, staring back him. His eyes softened.

"Ka..." He refused to say her name. His pride had taken over him.

**tutor **

They stopped in front of a quick photo booth that has close to the empty streets. He dragged her off his bike and went inside the booth. He placed some quarters in and smiled. He noticed that Kagome was a feet away. He growled.

"Wench!" He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and held her still. "Hold the textbook up!" Kagome covered her face. Inu Yasha pulled it down.

"Smile!" Inu Yasha pressured her. She frowned. An idea popped into his head. The screen blinked. At the last second, Inu Yasha tickled her. She burst out laughing.

**tutor**

"Oh my KAMI!" Souta yelled, looking at the picture in front of him in disbelief. He pointed to the smiling couple. "THIS IS TAKAHASHI INU YASHA!"

Kagome sprang up from her bed and faced him quickly.

"What! You know him?!" Kagome crawled on her knees to her brother. "Tell me!"

Souta smirked and fingered the picture.

"I heard he trampled over the boss of Shikon High, Nobunaga! He was so swift!" Souta said with action. Kagome bit her bottom lip with concern.

"Was there any rumors that he didn't hit any girls'?!" Souta smiled.

"I don't know. But hey! Can I keep this picture? I want to show this off!" Kagome smacked his head.

**tutor **

Kagome folded her hands in her lap nervously. She twisted the bold white dress she was wearing as she sat in front of Inu Yasha.

"What...What was I going to teach again?" Kagome asked quietly. Inu Yasha quirked an eye brow at her and laid his chin on the table.

"Nouns..."

**tutor**

NEWS TODAY! LAST NIGHT, TUTOR THROWN IN HOT LAVA AFTER TEACHING NOUNS!

**tutor**

Kagome shook her head from evil thoughts. She nervously smiled.

"H-how about prepositions?" Kagome nervously smiled. Inu Yasha smiled and ruffled his black hair.

"I like sex positions better..."

Kagome's eye's widened.

**tutor **

Kagome gave a small scream and was thrown on the soft blue bed. She turned around to see Inu Yasha, who was stripping off his clothes. Her eyes widened.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Kagome shouted in fear. He smirked and took off his belt and whipped the bed.

"Sex positions!" He yelled with victory. Kagome thrust her hands in front of her chest.

"No!" She saw Inu Yasha bare chest with open arm closing around her.

"BEAR ME MY CHILD!"

**tutor **

Kagome shut her eyes and covered her chest: she shook her head.

"No! We're too young!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" An annoyed voice said in front of her.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a fully clothed annoyed Inu Yasha. It was just her imagination! Inu Yasha snorted and took out his cigarette.

"I have too many girls who want me already." Right when he was about to lit his cig, it was stuck up in his nose.

**tutor**

"But then, I'll have to go barefooted." Shippo said in a whiney voice. Nobunaga smirked and patted his back.

"That's the point!" Shippo walked away from the bar. They kidnapped him for this? How stupid.

"Hey!" He turned around to catch his backpack. Nobunaga smirked as his "gang" giggled. "Take your bag with you."

Shippo smiled.

"I'll tell my brother you said 'hi'..." Nobunaga snorted.

"Sure you will..." Shippo walked outside barefooted and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"What do ya' want, shrimp?" A gruff voice said on the other line. Shippo smiled.

"Nobunaga said 'hi'..."

**tutor **

Kagome coughed in front of the mirror. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her smooth white dress came above her knees.

"I cough out blood sometimes..." She coughed again. "I might have tuberculosis." She sniffed and smacked herself silly. "Aw, who am I kidding? I look TOO healthy to be sick!"

**tutor**

"Listen! If you beat up this prick, we'll give you everything we have!" Nobunaga said with eager. Kouga smirked and hit the bold four balls into the hole.

"Only if he comes." Speak of the devil, Inu Yasha walked in with his usual blue button up and jeans.

Ginta and Hakkako came in behind him. Inu Yasha punched the first three guys that came into his view.

Nobunaga quickly hid under the table. Inu Yasha slowly walked towards Kouga and his pool table. Inu Yasha kicked the table next to him to reveal Nobunaga. He ignored the screaming flea and faced Kouga.

"You look like a pain in the neck... You Takahashi Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked. Inu Yasha smirked and held the eight ball in his hands.

"Maybe..." Nobunaga came out of his table and pointed his finger at Inu Yasha.

"Shut up!" He then pointed to Kouga. "Kouga's one of the members' of the gang who controls this turf!"

Kouga grinned and crossed his arms.

"Never heard of our gang?" Inu Yasha shrugged.

"I don't care but, your zipper is open." Kouga laughed.

"What? Gonna hit me when I look down?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Keh! Fine. Leave it open and fight..." Kouga looked down to see a feet connected to his face.

With that, the whole crew came into the fight. Inu Yasha threw the eight ball behind him to hit a guy that was coming. He punched another guy in front of him and dodged a coming fist.

Kouga growled and took out a pocket knife behind him. Inu Yasha, sensing Kouga quickly turned around to be cut across the stomach. Ginta and Hakkako stood on top of the guy they were beating and had worried faces on.

"Oh shit..." Ginta started. Hakkako gulped.

"Whenever he sees blood, he's going to go crazy!" Hakkako finished.

Inu Yasha growled and repeatedly punch Kouga. Nobunaga came up behind him but Inu Yasha kicked Nobunaga's arm. A sickening crack sounded. Sirens were outside. Ginta and Hakkako quickly peeled off Inu Yasha off of Kouga and ran.

**tutor**

Kagome waited by the bathroom and sighed.

"Ugh..." She turned her vision to the window to see a bloody ghost! She gasped and 'fainted'.

"Stop fucking screwing around and help me!" A familiar voice yelled. Kagome peeked an eye open to see Inu Yasha, beaten. She quickly ran over to him and pulled him out the window.

"What happened to you?" She said with concern. When she finally pulled him out, they both fell onto the floor. Kagome sat up as Inu Yasha laid on the floor. She looked at her hand and screamed.

"B-b-blood!" Inu Yasha quickly placed his bloody hand on Kagome's mouth.

"Don't scream!" He let go. Kagome gave a small scream. He covered her mouth again.

"Don't scream!" She nodded. Inu Yasha gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Want to die?!" She nodded. Inu Yasha mentally smacked his head.

"Will you be quiet?!" She nodded and shockingly pointed to his hand. Inu Yasha limped towards his bed and clutched his wound. Kagome stared at her bloody hand in shock.

"Don't stare! Get the bandages from the drawer and help!" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome stood up and ran towards the drawers. After she got her things, she sat next to him on the bed and gulped.

"I need to tie up your hair..." He nodded.

Kagome crawled behind him and took out her ponytail and ran her fingers through his silky black strands. Her hands were soft against his hair as she slowly tried to tie his long black hair into a high ponytail.

After that, she kneeled in front of him and helped him take off his shirt. Inu Yasha watched in interest as he studied Kagome's pink face. She grabbed the alcohol swabs and gently tapped his five inch wound. He hissed.

"Sorry..." She quietly mumbled. Kagome carefully took a white bandage and covered his wound. He sniffed her scent.

"What shampoo did you use?" Inu Yasha said quietly. Kagome looked up at him in confusion.

"Dove." She continued to wrap the rolling bandage around his waist. She crawled behind. She pulled.

"Ahh! Not so tough, wench!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome rolled her eyes and tied a bow.

"I'm done..." She gently took off her hair binder out of Inu Yasha's hair. Suddenly she was push against her back on the bed to stare up into violet pools. Kagome gasped. Inu Yasha's long black hair tickled her face as he stared into her blue eyes.

'What is he doing?!' Kagome's mind yelled. Inu Yasha inched his way towards her lips.

"Inu...Yasha...?" Kagome said in a quiet voice. His lips were centimeters.

**tutor**

REVIEW!


End file.
